Its The Little Things
by ShadowFax999
Summary: How difficult could it be to court a Rogue with full control of her powers? Famous Last Words ain't just a song Rems. Its the little things we take for granted that make it all worth while...
1. Acceptance

It's the little things that no one else notices, that really matter…

Chapter 1 - Acceptance

Remy POV

From the moment he came to Xavier's everyone accepted him, albeit in his or her own way. _Comme d'habitude_, the _femmes_ swooned and Scott shit a brick whilst _le loupe_ threatened his manhood rather graphically however _la coquina_, she just shrugged and said "Welcome tah Mutant Manor, Swamp Rat."

Shortly baffled by the fact that she did not throw him out of the property (as rumours told of the abilities gained during he stay with that _fou, _or (which would be more her style) drop him like a bad habit, the warm reception (which it was considering that it was the Rogue) threw him off completely.

He wanted to go after her and tease her, flirt with her and get her all riled up because it has been years and he realises that he has missed her. However, it is this revelation more than anything has stunned him. He, _Le Diable Blanc_, notorious man whore missed the Rogue… _oh la la_!

Rendered immobilised, he looses sight of his _Chere_ as others began introducing themselves and it is only then that he notices the small smile on the Professors' face and curses himself for no doubt projecting in the presence of the world's most powerful telepath.

When he eventually catches up with her, he questions her about it. In her defence, she wears that I-know-something-you-don't-know grin and claims temporary insanity. For his part, he believes that after Apocalypse and Essex, God could come knocking at the door and she'd offer him coffee without missing a beat. When he told her his theory she just smiled and rebuked, "Ya but when _le diable_ comes knocking, I offer him a room" and she sashays away with a grin on her face as if it's perfectly normal for the Rogue to flirt.

…

….

* * *

…..

….

…

Rogue POV

It's been years since she last saw him. That night on the bayou, where they part ways at the end of their little adventure, Assassins got nothing on Apocalypse so it was in fact a little adventure. She missed him when they went after apocalypse but from absorbing him, she knew about his pending marriage so she tried to forget about him. And she did.

She was out flying when she heard the professor's message, not thinking much about it she swooped down onto the balcony of her room and headed directly, frazzled curls and all, to the Professor's Study. Flying to her was very personal and she was not comfortable flying into his room even if he had told her repeatedly that it was acceptable.

She wasn't surprised to find the rest of the team crowding the room, Phoenix on his left and Cyclops on his right. What she was surprised to see was a pair of ruby set in onyx staring at her. Such beautiful jewels, so familiar but where…?

"Well, lets get straight to the point then, team I'd like to inform you that Mr. LeBeau has finally accepted my offer and decided to join the team."

The responses to Xavier's statement were as varied as physical appearances of the Morlocks. The girls all giggled as he charmed them in a mixture of 'Fringlish, N'Awlings style', Scott looked like he was just forced to swallow the pole that we believe is stuck up his butt from time to time but Logan beat them all with a resounding _Skint _as he turned into Father Of The Year, Freddy Kruger style.

Shaking her head at her family's antics, she merely sighed and offered him a polite, "Welcome tah Mutant Manor, Swamp Rat" walking out of the room before anyone had a chance to comment on her uncharacteristic greeting.

She really didn't think it was a big deal anyway, after all she remembers her first night at the manor and Scott's friendliness really did help so she figured it was time to return the favour. Truth be told, she knew she was probably the one who knew him the best, albeit she really didn't know a lot but it was enough to make her feel responsible for making him feel welcomed. Damn, the professor psyche was acting up again no doubt.

* * *

AN: My first attempt at Romy, please Read n Review, feedback helps me improve. This is set in evo-verse so I'm not going to go into much angst, there are enough of those floating around. I'm looking at the lighter side of things. Depending on how far I go with this thing I will bump the rating up accordingly.

Remember I own nothing, only this plot however reviews get the Remy of your choice, a ruby eyed hunk whispering sweet Fringlish in your ears or a stunned diable in need of a place to stay.

Translations:

Comme d'habitude - As usual

femmes - ladies

le loupe - the wolf

la coquina - the Rogue

fouo - Mad man

Le Diable Blanc - (Alias) The White Devil

Chere - (term of enderement) Dear

Oh la la - (exclamation) Oh damn!


	2. All Grown Up

Chapter 2 - All Grown Up

You tend to think that living in a house full with _petites_ would be eventful to say the least, much less mutant _petites_, so why it is that Remy is so bored? Oh maybe because these be spandex wearing, card carrying mutant _petites_ hell bent on saving the world one deranged madman at a time. Maybe if they organised a conference and then allowed Remy to charge the building, _Insert evil Remy grin_ Remy make big BOOM!

Uh oh, _les enfants_ looking at Remy weird, that's Remy's queue to leave now. It's not like they really need constant supervision or anything after all, they lil' kids! Don't see why stormy and shades couldn't let Remy come on the mission, Remy does have _un petite peu_ experience in this sort of thing, Guilds, Acolytes, X-Men they all the same thing.

_Alors_, what is a modest thief like Remy supposed to do in a big old Mansion all by his lonesome self, _grin_ it's like carrying one of those _enfants_ to a candy store or worse yet, _Emil_ at a Spy Store. Let's see, if Remy canvasses the entire building and its surroundings within and hour, Remy shall help himself to Logan's Secret Scotch Stash. Try saying that three times fast…

_One hour and a few shots later…_

Sighs, Remy still bored, but what's that up there in the sky? Is it un _oiseau ou_ _un_ plane? _Non_, it's Super Roguey! _Merde_! Thank god she not a telepath! She'd skewer me for that, _sniggers_ it would be funny to see her mad-as-hell expression. Damn, is Remy drunk? _Non_, a few shots of Scotch can't get me tipsy… maybe it was the tequila shots when I was playing Go Fish for shots, damn telepaths and X-Ray vision kiddies, or was it _mon_ shades? Anyways _ma Chere_ looks like she needs a healthy distraction, namely _moi_! Now to get her attention…

BOOM!

"Dammit Swamp Rat! Will ya watch where ya throwin' them things?" she yelled but lacked any sort of conviction.

"_Bonsoir Chere_! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Maybe the _femme_ in need of some Cajun Charm.

"Ma clothes are covered in soot, ma hair is all tangled and wind swept and ah'm this close to taking that damn X-Jet and playing pin ball with its occupants too." She trailed off but there was that maniacal glint in her eyes and Remy didn't know if he should be scared or turned on. The latter preferably.

"Remy'll make you a deal _Chere_, you go get cleaned up and meet me by the Gazebo out back in about half an hour, _non_, make dat forty five minutes 'cause the femme look like she could do with a little soak in the tub. Better yet how bout Remy joins you?" with that oh-so-sexy grin that makes all the femmes become like putty and makes the Rogue flush and start to rant… 3, 2, 1…

"Dammit Swamp Rat, will ya git your head out of the gutter for once!" she don't realise that the tell-tale flush makes raising her blood pressure worth it. Remy easily doges the halfhearted attempt at a right hook, making him realise just how exhausted she really is.

"All jokes aside Chere, go take your soak in the tub and when you ready for some company, Remy'll be waiting at the Gazebo. Now, scram you smelly River Rat!" wrinkling _mon nez_, and waving at her to move.

She hesitates slightly and this is something that is completely foreign to the headstrong goth he once kidnapped, "Thanks for this Swamp Rat, in advanced anyways. Ah'll see you in a bit."

Before Remy can answer though, she floats up to her room and Remy can't help but wonder what happened to his _Chere_ in the past three years. Well maybe he can find out _ce soir_.

…

….

* * *

….

…

There is nothing as relaxing as a nice soak in a tub, with bubbles, lots and lots of bubbles. I really, really do not want to leave the sanctity of my room, or even this tub after having such a difficult day. Ah, the joys of invincible skin: no waterlogged and wrinkled skin after a long soak. Alas, my charming Swamp Rat waits. Wait. What? My? Mm it's the exhaustion that's talking, yea that's it.

Now if I can only figure out what to wear? Huh? This is not me. I am Rogue. I kick ass. Swamp Rats do not fluster me, especially the trench coat wearing, card shuffling sort. However, the Harley riding, five o'clock shadow sporting, Cajun Casanova that wants to _talk…_Nope, does not get me all hot and bothered. As if, it was that easy to get to the The Rogue. Ha! Nothing in that rant however, helps me decide what to wear!

To fly or not to fly? That is the question. Mm a gentle breeze beckons, sky bound I am then. I wonder if I can sneak up on the Swamp thief…

"Boo!" I yelled as I swung down from the roof, only to notice the empty gazebo. Damn it, did I just get stood up?

"Hey there _Chere_" came the Cajun drawl in my ears, making me jump six feet clear, "you weren't planning on scaring this _modeste_ Prince o' T'ieves now were you?" with that self important smirk that practically screams 'God's Gift To Women'.

"Sugah, one of these days, ah'm gonna wipe that smirk off that pretty lil face of yours" I all but growled. Or at least I believe I didn't growl cause he's grinning and chuckling in that infuriating manner which makes me wanna smack him senseless.

"So _Chere_ thinks this Cajun's got himself _un beau_ face, _n'est-ce pas_?" and his chuckles erupt into laughter as I merely stick out my tongue at him in response. I'm not gonna deny the truth cause I'm sure he can read me like a book.

We talk for hours, ignorant of all else and we covered all possible topics; from my personal battle with Apocalypse to his father's plan to unite the Guilds and his subsequent exile. The happenings of the X-Men over the years fill the minutes quite easily as do life as an Acolyte and various animated stories of his family fills hours. The conversation was not always serious as we both made light of our respective stalkers; his possessive and narcissistic ex-fiancé and the sadistic scientist enthralled by my _gift_.

Carol Danvers and his own encounter with Essex surprise us both and talking about our pasts comes strangely simple. It is only later into the conversation that we both admit that we have both made peace with our past grievances and decided that when you are at rock bottom the only place to go is up.

He never let the conversation become uncomfortable though, with blatant and rather creative flirting, being ideal icebreakers. I confessed to be recovering from a depression, which had lasted much too long and he admitted to his unhealthy stint of women and booze; neither of us being saints. It is the first time that I admit that I had missed him or at least to the idea of what he represented, another tainted soul within the gates of heaven. Chuckling at the irony of my analogy, he made a blasphemous suggestion to which I could only flush.

The full moon shines brightly in the sky now making it impossible to ignore the late hour. We both sit contentedly however, neither ready to break the amicable silence which we have lapsed into. I'm sitting on the side railings of the Gazebo, my back propped up on one of the poles, one leg hanging down and the other resting along the railing. My foot unconsciously nudges his knees rhythmically where he sits on the same portion of railing, straddling it comfortably with his head lolled back slightly in silent observation of me through downcast eyes.

Those eyes captivate me and I choose to outright stare at him because I am The Rogue and I kick ass and if I choose to oogle you, you are damn lucky. Ah, such confidence, I so rock. Frowning at the last thought, because it sounds more like Kitty than me I decide that its time to pay attention to my growling stomach.

I clear my throat to get his attention, "Ahem, Swamp Rat, if by some miracle you haven't heard my stomach, I gonna head inside and get sumtin' ta eat." As I make my way out the Gazebo, I call out over my shoulder, "So what, ya waitin on an invitation or sum' Cajun? Cuz if ya are, don't hold you're breath."

He grins and swings his legs over the rails. "Why _Chere_, did you jus invite this Cajun to dinner? Remy thinks he impressed. Never think his _Chere_ fall for his Roguish looks. "

That has to be one of the stupidest puns I've ever heard but I don't tell him, instead I resort to rolling my eyes in silent protest and hope this displays the grand level of maturity which I've proudly gained.

He laughs at me and I can't help but to realise that in the short while that he has been here it has sound as genuine as it had been for the evening's entire discourse. I'm suddenly acutely aware that I've caused such a wonderful sound and I have this sudden urge to see what other sounds he's capable of and a rush of images flood my mind. I'm blushing like mad, hoping that he doesn't catch me red-handed, rather re-faced, and I abruptly halt my footsteps trying desperately to reclaim my mind from the gutter. However, this just alerts the previously oblivious Remy and I curse myself in every language I know for my stupidity.

"_Chere_? What's the matter?" Before he can probe however, I stop him in his tracks.

"Swamp Rat, you know what I feel like right now?" I cut across the no doubt lewd comment he's dying to make, "Touching the stars" and without a second thought I grab his hand and lift him high into the night sky.

Hearing him scream like a little girl is worth it though and as he scrambles on top of me and clings for dear life, afraid I'll drop him or really try to touch the stars because according to him, "You a _folle femme_!"

I can no longer suppress my laughter. Unfortunately, this causes a little turbulence on Air Rogue and he wraps his legs around my waist as he whimpers about a death wish.

After a moment, he calms down, releases his straddle on me, and notes with a wiry chuckle of how Superman and Lois Lane the situation is, with the exception being he looking better with highlights and my gender equality issues.

"Tis _belle_ though Rogue, _merci Chere_" and the sincerity in his voice is almost overwhelming. Stupid psyches, normal girls would blame hormones but no, I got little people in my head messing around.

I lower us back to Earth, and he takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen and I can't help but notice that we've both grown up so much in such a short space of time and I wonder, is it fair? Then he turns to me as he silently pushes the kitchen door with that mischievous glint in his unusual eyes and I realise that maybe we haven't grown up completely after all.

* * *

Translations:

Petites – Little ones

Les enfants – The children

Un petite peu – A little bit

Ce soir – This evening

Beau – Handsome

N'est-ce pas? – Isn't that so?

Folle Femme – Madwoman

Belle – Beautiful

A/N : I'm back again with another chapter, a little longer thankfully. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, it ment a lot (Shout outs to Southernlove and lovestoread, you rock my socks!).

Hopefully i'm getting better at this so tell me what you think, reviewers get either a tipsey Remy who'll teach you strip Go Fish or a scared shitless Remy who'll innocently climb all over you ;-)


	3. Glares And Stares

A/N: Slight swearing to the end in Rogue's POV, which occurs a few months after Remy's. Sorry for any confusion and in case I missed it out in the first two chapters; I own nothing, I am here only via Marvel's good graces. Yay them.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Glares and Stares

_Glares_

It has been a few weeks since Remy has been at the Institute and thus far, Remy has noticed at least five different glares of _ma coquina._ There is the You-better-hope-that's-not-the-last-of-the-coffee glare; Remy has been on the receiving end of it once and promptly surrendered my much desired supplement to her because _Chere_ without coffee is _assez effrayante_.

Remy has seen her say-one-more-like-and-I-Will-hurt-you look when _le Chat_ is excited about a sale at the mall and her do-not-bother-me-or-I-will-make-Logan-look-like-June Ward look at all _les_ _enfants_ save Jubilee.

There is her renowned Danger Room glare bestowed upon anyone who crosses her path before and even during one of Logan's early morning Danger Room Sessions. The ever-popular do-not-speak-to-me-I-am-not-your-friend glare is for more of a show since no one acknowledges it, which only results in her sighing mournfully and adopting _une assez mignonne_ expression. Remy thinks that _Chere's_ facial muscles get the most exercise out compared to all the others.

There is another that Remy noticed only yesterday for the first time, keeping Remy up for the entire night. Not that thoughts of Rogue does not normally keep him up at all hours during the night, the fact that her room is conveniently across from his is merely icing on a delectable cake. _Mais_, yesterday's look is just _sighs__déconcertant_.

We were sitting next to each other around the island in the empty chatting and laughing when Kitty phases through the wall and unknowingly interrupts our conversation. The _fille_ is nice and everything but _dieu_ her timing is bad. Not that we were doing anything besides talking, well _vraiment_ it was more along the lines of flirting, meaning _mon Chere_ was actually flirting back. _Zut alors_!

Remy smiles cordially at _le Chat_, why be mean to an unexpected _fille, non_? _Mais_ it looks like _chere's_ not the subtle kind as _le Chat_ is now on the receiving end of one of Rogue's glare. Her eyes are slightly narrowed as one beautifully sculpted eyebrow is casually raised and _sa bouche_ is set.

It is an interesting look and before Remy has have time to process it, it disappears and so does _le Chat_ as she phases through the refrigerator. Remy turns back to his _Chere_ to tease her about her lack of tact when she blindsides him with a small smile on her lips and an impish glint in her eyes.

Remy stares at her dry full lips, her tongue barely darts out to moisten them and Remy finally registers that he has been subconsciously leaning into her personal space. A chance glance at her eyes and he see them focused on his lips and it takes every ounce of self-control he has never had not to steal a taste of ecstasy.

Remy knows that this is one time not to rush things, to take his time and treasure every single laboured breath because not this one, he will not rush it, he cannot. Remy pulls away and something like disappointment flickers across her face before she resumes the conversation from earlier and he cannot find it in his heart to regret his unorthodox decision.

No one else disturbs us for the rest of the evening and Remy once again ponders the meaning of the glare as Remy offers to walk her to her room and she smiles. Remy cannot help but think '_Dieu_! I like that.'

* * *

…

_Stares_

He does not think I notice but I do; he stares at me. When he believes that I am not looking he stares, and I like it. It is silly I know, but I cannot help; he stares and I like it.

Now I am being redundant and I have this ridiculous grin on my face whilst Scott is going on about teamwork or something but I really do not care. He knows better than to comment on any of my violent mood swings anyhow, I think I am probably one flight short of a trip to the Cuckoo's Nest.

I am not stupid, well most of the times anyway; we all have our moments mind you. I know he looks at anything in a skirt and glance at any form in stilettos but there is a difference when compared to actual staring.

The beauty of looking and glancing being that for one thing the boy could appreciate a beautiful thing when he saw it but no longer chased everything with a _belle_ smile. Maybe some good came from the trauma induced by Belladonna. _Sniggers,_ poor traumatized Swamp Rat; at least he is subconsciously 'whipped'.

Staring is much more complicated though. It requires a great deal of stealth, a preconceived excuse and an added distraction for said person under scrutiny. It is, overall, a covert operation of massive proportions when the object of your observations was once a protégé of a renowned mutant terrorist. It is still cute though.

Granted I did not notice initially, this happens to be the _Reigning_ Prince of Thieves, it all comes down to who has the better training; a professional thief or an ex-terrorist in training. For all her horrible anti-maternal qualities, I really am glad for all those years of training in espionage. Over the years, it has allowed me to feel actually useful to the X-Men, even though such _knowledge_ is not highly _appreciated_; I am a class above the rest of Care Bears, save Logan of course whose likeness to Mystique is alarmingly similar in select ways.

Kurt, whilst he was not raised by Mystique, displays a natural agility, which he no doubt he inherited from his mother. It is, more or less, raw talent to what I have had to work at for years to perfect. There is no animosity between us though, we are brother and sister and we love each other. Our superiority in the Danger Room bonds us and we secretly share smug grins about the irony of the entire situation.

Where have all the hatred for Mystique gone, one may ask? No where, it is still somewhere in the dark recesses of my mind but I no longer dwell on it as I have absorbed her many times and sorting through her memories helps in understanding.

I understand many psychotic mutants thanks to the Professors successful way of sorting and storing psyches. It is exhausting but the end justifies the means, as its resulting reward is one I once believed to be unattainable.

This, Mystique's training, would be the only explanation why the Swamp Rat and I are the best competitors in the Danger Room, again we ignore the presence of the Canadian father figure. Every time there are hand-to-hand fight sequences, employed there is always a different winner, but always either Swamp Rat or me.

I am straying from the point again. _He_ stares at _me_. Kurt was the first to notice. Unfortunately, he did not bring it to my attention, instead he told Kitty. Kitty did not tell me either, she confided this little piece of information to his Group of Gigglers that fuss over him like a bona fide Calvin Kline model. They shot me death glares to which I was oblivious but they did not tell me either.

I finally heard one evening at dinner when for no apparent reason I looked across at Amara, who was sitting closer to the Senior Staff, wherein I sat at the opposite end, who was whispering something to Tabitha.

_Shriek,_ as only Boom Boom could. "Oh my god you're right, he _does_ stare at her!" to which the table fell silent and a number of senior students and even some staff stared at their plates, only to covertly glance up occasionally at either me or Remy.

Utterly confused I waited until after dinner to corner Kitty in the seniors' quarters, its co-ed mind you, to find out what exactly I missed in that little revelation. When I do drag it out of her, it shocks me to say the least.

Remy? The same guy that I have late night chats with in the Gazebo? The guy that always seems to be around when I need some cheering up? The guy that flirts shamelessly and somehow gets me to do the same? Why would he stare at me? Kitty blesses me with an exasperated look and a strangled sound and waits for realisation to strike me. Well no shit dumb ass, I am so slow sometimes it is such a shame.

So I lied, it took me a houseful of mutants to realise and all my training has shamefully failed me as I once again get completely blindsided by reality. Maybe Logan is right, maybe I do walk around with my head up my ass these days, oh boy.

He still stares though. Whether he knows that I know or he thinks that I do not know that he knows or something equally as complicatedly simple, who really gives a shit? He stares at me and I like it.

* * *

Translations

_Assez effrayante – Very Scary_

_Ma coquina – My Rogue_

_Le Chat – (Pet Name) The Cat_

_Une assez mignonne – A very cute _

_Mais – But _

_Déconcertant – Puzzling_

_Vraiment__– Truly_

_Zut alors_! _–_ _Damn it!_

_Sa bouche – Her Mouth_

* * *

A/N : Hoped you liked, thanks for reviewing ( I swear I met Southernloner, not love in the last chapter lol also thanks to Dorian and Wand W; I'm just winging it with the narration lol and to the latter, I'm glad u enjoy the light-heartedness of this story, I was overdosing on Angst lol ). Reviews are much appreciated as they keep me going and if anyone would like to see an increase in the fluffiness into smuttiness, do say so, as I aim to please. BTW, anyone else notice my love for puns and alliterations lol?

Reviews get a mushy Remy that melts like putty at your smile or a charming thief, hell bent on stealing your heart.


	4. Espionage

Disclaimer: I don't own this really cool cartoon or it wouldn't have ended.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Espionage

Honestly, the first time it was a mistake. For once, Remy is being perfectly honest, the _first_ time it was an honest-to-god mistake. Of course Remy be glutton for punishment so the first time remained a mistake but the others times were admittedly just for his sinful pleasure. Remy been a bad, bad boy _Insert Silly Grin_.

It all started one evening when Wolvie decided to share more of his duties with this Cajun, meaning he had patrol duty and he wanted to hit the bar. Naturally, he could not have requested the assistant of any of the other staff members since it was said mutants he was trying to avoid. Stormy would make target practice out of his _derriere_ if she knew he was skipping out tonight.

Remy did not have much to do, _Chere_ had retired to her room earlier that evening and really, whom but _un __fou_ will refuse an alcohol deprived Wolverine. Besides, it had been a while since he had any real sort of Stealth challenge. Hence, at midnight he set off through the grounds checking the security systems.

It was rather boring initially and Remy made a personal note to talk to the Head Spook and Wolvie 'bout boosting their security; a junior Guild member could penetrate very easily. This night seemed nice and quiet, with the occasional gentle breeze, Stormy must be resting already, so he figured why not take to the trees.

On a high limb he settled down, about fifty feet from the mansion, coincidently near the seniors' quarters. Surveying his current view of the mansion, he noticed that a couple of French doors, which connected rooms to individual balconies, were left open. Being the ever-inquisitive thief, he decided to check them out.

The first room held a sleeping Kurt, cocooned in a sheet, making it almost impossible for one to recognise the sleeping form save the blue fuzz of a face barely visible. Scanning the room he only notice a couple of pictures on his bureau, one with him and Rogue, another with Amanda and the last with a group of people he assumed was the boy's adopted family. Nothing very interesting there so he headed across to the other tree onto the other room.

The next room was completely empty and he wondered why since it was past the seniors' curfew, which was one o'clock during the week although it did not apply on the weekends. Today was Wednesday, who was bold enough? As if to answer his question, in stumbles a giggling Kitty. She quickly turns back to the door, or rather the person on the other side and whispers just loudly enough for Remy's strained ears to hear, "Thank you Petey, I had a nice midnight snack." There is more giggling and the conversation lingers on but he allows them their much-deserved privacy as he moves on to the next room, which he instinctively knows, is Rogue's room.

His mind retracts to their own midnight snacking habits, which have become quite habitual and their increasingly frequent private talks in the Gazebo or their caustic banter during Danger Room sessions. Even during missions, their compulsion to one another cannot keep them apart as for the few times they weren't paired together, the exchange of lewd comments and blazing insults over their comm. devices taught Shades to pair them more often than not.

_Flashback_

Remy sighed in agitation as the night wore on. Sure he was a professional thief, but stakeouts? Well, that was never his forte really. Now give him some regular B & E into a Swiss Bank for an adrenaline rush, speaking of which, he wondered how the object of his obsessions was faring. She wasn't one to sit still either, so how exactly was she passing the time?

As if sensing his thoughts- '_no you were kind of projecting Gambit'_, Jean said telepathically, the red head motioned to her communicator.

'_Contact her, we can all do with a little entertainment',_ Jean continued. She had not been pleased that Scott had paired himself with Rogue and left her and Remy to observe from the roof.

Not that she didn't like Remy or trust Rogue but it had been ages since she got some alone time with Scott and so what if they got a little _distracted_? It wasn't as though Friends of Humanity was going to do anything but _socialise_ tonight. It was just a fundraiser and their presence, this stakeout, was not of great importance.

After the Danvers Experience however, Scott was a little more over protective of Rogue and the girl had come to Jean for help about it. Jean understood, she was nineteen after all, and Rogue had more than earn the right to a little privacy and a chance at normalcy.

However she seemed to be doing a piss poor job as she and Gambit have been stuck on a clod hard roof for the past hour and her lover and her friend in a cosy car in the street below. They monitored the influx of guests whilst Jean and Remy looked on the party itself from their perch.

The Cajun spoke softly into his communicator, "So _Chere_, what's a _belle femme_ like you doing out this late at night." He heard the audible sigh and grinned as he anticipated her reply.

"What the hell you doing this far up north Bayou Boy?" came her seemingly caustic reply, they were speaking in code in case anyone else was listening in on their conversation. This gave him an idea.

Projecting the thought to Jean, she relayed it to Rogue who in turned had to stifle a laugh, unnoticed by Scott.

"Well now _Chere_, you making me out to be some sort of superhero or something? Bayou Boy, would I get a Cape and a trusty side kick?"

"How bout parading around in brightly coloured underwear and a bad case of spandex chaffing?"

"Now _Chere_ how many times does Remy have to tell you that if you want ta see his underwear all you hadda do is ask. Remy strip right here if ya wan'."

"Well in all honesty ah always wondered whether ya were ah boxers or ah briefs kinda guy."

"Den take out your binoculars _Chere_, 'cause Remy gonna disprove dat nasty theory that Cajuns don' got 'nough to fill out a pair of briefs." Promptly standing up and determinedly began fiddling with the leather belt which was slung onto his snug leather pants making up the lower half of his X-Uniform.

Jeans giggling could be predictably heard coming from her comm. Unit before the much anticipated hushed bellowing of their leader, "Remy LeBeau get down and don't you dare drop your pants. Are you people insane? This is a mission, not an internet chat room!" clearly realising the dangers of pairing the Ragin' Cajun with his fiancé.

Jean however was never one to be easily appeased. "And what sites have you been visiting, Summers?" came the clipped voice of the sexually deprived phoenix.

As he stammered through a response, Remy decided that this was too much fun to drop so easily, so instead he pressed on, much to the clandestine delight of Rogue.

"Sides _Chere_, there ain't much room in this here leather extraordinaire for boxers," Earning an acknowledging grunt from Scott. "Remy thinks it might be as uncomfortable as if the X-_femmes_ had to wear a thong with their suites."

A grinning Rogue projected to Jean, wanting to see Scott squirm and Remy sweat she causally replied, "Who says it's uncomfortable?"

Catching Remy off guard, "_Merde_! You done that b'fore _Chere_? Mm! M' got m'self a wild 'Sippian!"

"Who says ah'm not doing dat right now, _amant_" purred Rogue.

"_Dieu_, Remy loves it when _Mon__Cherie_ speaks _français_!" Came the dramatically clichéd eager reply of the Cajun. It wasn't everyday Rogue tried to seduce him and even if it was to piss off Shades, who gave a shit?

"How is it Remy's never noticed though? Remy sure he'd have felt it wen we were in the back of the jet. Remy's hands memorised every inch of _mon__Chere's__ belle_ body!" He added feigning outrage.

"Betcha didn't even notice that ah'm not wearing a bra either Casanova," She persisted, smiling to herself at the fuming outrage that was her partner and leader.

"Ain't that a work hazard _Chere_?" Wondered the curious Swamp Rat, he knew they were playing but his interest was still piqued.

"Nah the female X-Men uniforms have built in support pads to prevent jiggling when we run and to reduce the amount of extra clothes we wear. Ah personally enjoy the freedom it allows, leather on skin gives me an adrenaline rush too."

Remy sniggered as he deduced, "So what _Chere_ really means to say is that the X-Uniforms get her horny. _Merde__Chere_you have any idea how painful an _érection_ is in this Uniform. Remy thinks you jus' mean _Chere_! "

"Pour quoi Remy? Ah don't think ah've been that hard-on ya" she said, grinning at her own pun but before she could continue the man next to her finally snapped.

"That's it! I've had it with you two; this mission was a complete failure! Let's just go home!" Scott glared at her as she pouted and added hastily, "Rogue? Remy? Thank you for making me need to scrub my mind!"

_End Of Flashback_

Remy sniggered as he recalled the event, it only happened last week but Scott was still avoiding them when they were together. Jean on the other hand seemed to be quite pleased with the results as she grins constantly and winks at them when they are together, undiscouraged by any of Rogue's glares.

Back to the task at hand, now where was his Rogue? He did not need a flashlight or actually go into her room because his eyes did their job flawlessly; they weren't just cool party tricks you know. The door connecting to her bathroom opened and as some light spilled in his eyes clearly recognised the robed Rogue.

Towel drying her hair she ignored the open window, much to his delight. Straddling a limb and settling in, he took his time observing the lazy movements of a woman who seldom looks relaxed.

A short satin robe, tied loosely around her body by a thin cord, caressed her smooth skin as she moved about her room getting ready for bed. The robe itself was a pastel pink which shocks him to say the least but the worn look proves that it is a much loved article of clothing. Large, black, stem-less roses adorn the garment, giving it a sort of Kimono effect, well that's what it reminded him of anyway.

It continuously slips off her shoulder and opens at the front and her growls only serve to increase the absurdity of the sight before him. He can't seem to break this trance though, not that he really wanted to, but her movements charm the charmer and he indulges in the precious sight before him.

She turns off her lamp and he can practically feel his eyes glowing, his mutation kicking up a notch. Loosing the knot on the robe, she gracefully rid herself of the garment and draped it across the foot of the bed. Thin spaghetti straps held up the matching satin nighty, which was cut low at the front and the back and brushed the top of her knees.

Remy silently thanked the gods for hot summer nights. She casually slipped into bed and with the covers pooled at her feet, settled down.

He stayed there for near to an hour, watching her sleep and something inside him acknowledges that this may very well become another one of his bad habits.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while, sorry for the wait but well life sucks, my brother is getting engaged and if anyone of you guys are Indian, you know it's a whole big ceremony…bangs head on wall Mom's depressed (wonder why) and everyone's been snapping at me (yay me). Don't know if this is worth continuing, Feedback anyone? Oh yea, no Rogue sorry, she'll have the whole next chapt for herself. I'm rambling again… damn.

Oh and sorry I didn't put this in before, but this fic was initially inspired by ishandtwofourths' Strangeways, Here We Come, (a lovely piece of Remus/Tonks fiction) I'd have put it in sooner but I couldn't remember what the name of the story was. Sorry!


	5. Things Heat Up

A/N: For Wanda W who deserves a breather. BTW for the record I know nothing of bikes, I jus like them. I own Nothing.

* * *

Things Heat Up 

There is no doubt about it; Remy Lebeau is one gorgeous hunk of Man. There ain't any other way for a good ole Southern Gal to put it. Problem is, he knows it too, so ah figure it is probably me (current) duty in life to keep that big ole head of his grounded so that he don't float himself away. Heh, he'd really be a Bird Brain then (cackles) ah really crack myself up sometimes.

Resting on the top of the roof of the gazebo, observing the resident Cajun it was perfectly clear that Monsieur LeBeau really is _fahne_. Now, why may you ask am I going on about this particular fact of life?

Well my dear hunk of human flesh just rode up the driveway on God's gift to the Modern World, a Harley Davidson Road King Custom _(drool)._

Upon seeing that reverential object in the garage parked and all alone, the Cajun just went off and left it there (it blasphemous ah tell you!), ah just wanted to steal the keys, hop on it and cruise the country road earning jealous glares and hungry stares. Swooping down into the garage ah stared at the bike, too afraid to touch it.

However as ah let mah _magnanimous_ imagination run wild, ah failed to notice until he was practically hovering over me, the questionable and _coincidental_ entrance by a certain swamp rat, errantly jingling the keys and smirking at my dumfounded expression. So much for stealing it, maybe I can _convince_ him.

Now I'm an active feminist who's strongly against the use of feminine wiles to gain anything but for a HD Road King, I'm about two seconds away from jumping the poor Cajun. Not that he'd mind… not that _I'd_ mind… what was the problem again?

"Something int'rest you _Chere_?" Came the curious drawl of the conceited Cajun followed by the damnable smirk that blew his innocent façade to smithereens as he hooked the key chain on this belt buckle drawing my gaze lower... innocent my ass.

As he turned to straddle the bike, ah couldn't help but appreciated the view of _his_ ass in black denim, what was that Campbell's Soup ad again? Mm, mm Good!

Another daydream-run-amuck was ruined as he seated himself comfortably, removing said gorgeous ass from view. All was not lost though as the bike suddenly roared to life… well roared is too harsh a word, how about _purred_.

Yes, much better, the bike purred and well of course this lead to thoughts of what else or rather who else he could make purr and in what positions and the dynamics of purring on a bike. All this thinking was getting meh all hot and bothered, so much so that ah completely missed the questioned posed to me.

"What?" Ah asked with a tinge of breathiness entirely misplaced and uncalled for, blinking in an owlish fashion.

Unfortunately my brain still did not seem to want to regain consciousness so when he posed the question again, my eloquent, "Come again?" was met by and small genuine laugh.

"Chère, Remy's not gonna ask again. Let's see if Chère can _comprends_ sign language better." He said, holding out the other helmet, all the while smiling, not smirking. Damn.

Taking it with a small squeak of joy, ah hate Kitty's psyche at times like these, ah was about to hop onto the sexiest machine ever made, when ah realise that the HD RK was not… equipped for two, unless the two became one in a sense.

Oh the sneaky Cajun! Of all the bikes for the Swamp Rat to steal, it had to be the one of my dreams that would ensure the least amount of space between us. And he knew ah wouldn't refuse a ride! Conniving little Cajun, thinks he's so smart, well we'll see if he can chew what his big mouth bites off. Oh boy are you gonna get a run for your money!

So sauntering over, yes ah actually _sauntered_ (kudos for me!), regaining some of my grace from the scandalous squeak, ah placed both gloved hands on his shoulders and gently pressed down as ah moved to straddle the powerful piece of machinery. Running my hands down his back, then circling his waist and gripping his belt buckle, I said through my helmet, "Let's go Cajun!"

However, never one to be out done, he grinned through his visor as he leaned back onto meh, forcing ma body to press against his, revved the engine and took off at quite a speed ensuring my grip was secure and tight and that ah practically moulded myself to him.

* * *

'Now this is d life' thought the Cajun, a _bon_ bike between my legs and my _belle_ Chère pressing into me, though I wouldn't have mind if it was ma belle chère between ma legs either (wicked grin).

The clear country road only resulted in the Cajun pushing the bike to its limit and when Rogue's hand began caressing his abdomen his foot nearly slipped of the throttle. Regaining his composure, he decided that it would be best for their safety if he slowed down, especially as her hands started tracing the muscles on his chest.

"Chère not that I'm not enjoying the attention but you ok?" He questioned cautiously, he heard about whipped guys, mainly Henri and Theo, sharing scary memories about their femmes during that time of the month.

_Dieu_ He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be scared or happy at the thought of Rogue trying to rape him. Cajun homes did have a reputation to maintain, _n'est-ce__ pas_?

He heard her sigh as she replied, "Ah guess having such a heavy piece of machinery vibrating between my legs makes meh kinda horny."

'_Merde__'_, he thought, 'she really is horny!' as her fingers trailed up his torso and began grazing her nails around and occasionally across his nipples.

Grinding to a halt, all pun intended, he latched the key safely back onto his belt where they were previously stored and turned to ask Rogue what was going on. However, he was caught completely off guard when she abruptly slipped from behind him, to all the way in front of him with her back to the handles of the bike and her breath upon his neck.

He was still a head taller than her so she settled for pressing him lightly against the seat of the bike, legs spanning across his lower abdomen and her hands tracing hypnotic patterns on his chest.

Going along in shock, the Prince of Thieves knew something was wrong but the Rajun' Cajun really enjoyed the current position he was in, with _la femme de son __rêves_who d hell was complaining _homme_?

Then suddenly her face was lowering but moved not north but south. _Dieu! Mon__cœur_ With one hand just above his belt to keep him from rising he could feel her breath through the once comfortable, now confining piece of article he most desperately wanted to be rid off. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he anticipated the feel of her lips and her skin and…

A low pitch whining could be heard as the black RK began to glow, a brilliant shade of fuchsia pink. _'__Merde__!'_ He thought as he focused his energy on recalling the charge thanks to his spiking sexual frustration as Rogue hadn't done anything intimate really, she was just _proche_. Really, really, really close and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Sighing as he rose up, about to apologise for ruining the moment her realised a few things at the same time: (1) Rogue's back was to him. (2) His keys were missing. (3) He was in need of a really cold shower. (3) His bike roared to life.

He barely had time to cling to his _Chère_ before she took off at speed. She drove like a complete _fou_, and he couldn't help but laugh as their helmets clattered to the road, forgotten completely.

He didn't care; he reached into the black hole for pockets that adorned his trench coat and pulled out a pair of his shades. Rogue just laughed like a maniac about how she pulled one over him and he decided to extract his revenge.

From gripping at her hips, one uniquely gloved hand slid up, under her shirt to tease her side as the other slipped downwards to grope at her inner thigh. She gasped as she sped up, determined to scare the shit out of him.

* * *

Hours later they arrived home with pounding hearts and Remy's teeth on her shoulders as they pulled into the garage to find Kitty and Piotr in Kitty's pink convertible (Think Barbie) cuddled together and whispering god knows what to each other.

"Jezze Remy! Treat her like a piece of meat why don't you!" They rolled their eyes at the sound of Kitty's voice as she laughed at the sight before her.

Rogue just shook her head as she climbed of the bike, swatting away Remy's hand in offer of assistance, but catching the slightly hurt look that flittered across his face as she realise underlying meaning of the gesture.

Without a second thought she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the garage and into the slightly deserted hallway. Who cared if anyone overheard, it's not like you actually had some sort of privacy in this mansion.

In fact there was even a betting pool as to whether or not Jean would get pregnant before the wedding, attributed to the fact that their rooms were not sound proof and these days she tended to float instead of walk. Rogue had money on after; she believed Jean to be too responsible and besides Jubilee told her that Rahane heard that Jamie saw Scooter in the drug store contemplating which condoms would be good enough for the woman with the capabilities of destroying the entire planet.

The younger kids banded against the older kids in the betting pool as they did with everything else because the older ones, besides Rogue and Remy, picked on them and didn't respect them. Or so they said.

They both enjoyed occasionally hanging out with the younger ones as long as there was no sugar in sight. They had enough energy on their own, and they noticed things others didn't and were bunt about it. Like the fact that Monsieur Remy got all googly-eyed when looking at Miss Rogue. (Sniggers) The look on his face was priceless.

Anyway, back to the present where she had a very confused looking Cajun gazing at their interlocking hands.

"You like me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and it was a very bold move he nerve thought Rogue was capable of making.

He opened his mouth to reply something cheeky, but was silenced by her, 'You-know-better-than-trying-to-Bull-shit-me-Swamp-Rat'. Stopping without properly starting, he gazed into her lovely emerald eyes and searched for the unknown. Her grip on his hand tightened reassuringly as he tugged on it bringing it up to his face he gently kissed her open palm.

"Yes, I do. For a very long time I have." He closed his eyes and silently prayed he was not rushing her.

"Good." And that was all she said as she gently pulled his chin down to brush her lips against his own.

Smiling at Rogue's version of a confession he imparted her with a sweet and tender kiss as their lips met fully, he kissed her languidly. Slightly bent down towards her, he pressed her up to him, his hands on her lower back, the other in her hair. Savouring the feel of her silky tresses, he smiled into the kiss as she arched into him when his tongue finally slipped through her barely parted lips.

Tongues clashing for dominance, he was naturally more experienced but she did have his psyche in her head, they were so caught up in each other that they failed to notice their surroundings.

"Chere, that one helluva kiss." He joked as they broke away for some sorely needed oxygen. It was only then he noticed that he was looking into her eyes… without bending down. Maintaining his grip on her he looked down…

And proceeded to scream like a little girl, to which she merely laughed like a manic. Weren't they perfect for each other?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, my PC crashed (I backed up everything though, perks of having a PC Tech as ur cousin). It began sticking again when I was finishing up this chapter so forgive me if it isn't all that and fan fic giving problems to upload this chap. Overall I'm ashamed of this Chapter (not my best), I got a couple hours off today cuz my mom told me I look so stressed. No shit. 

Results came out, I did well! But every1 else did better so I'm worrying bout getting into University, it sucks on a small island where u only really have one Uni. Sunday's the big day, family coming over to stay from tomorrow, so no writing will be done. If they see what I'm writing they'll go gasp Shala's writing PORN! Really old Indian ppl and fanfic really don't mesh. OH I apologise if my accent's during the fic have been weird I may get them mixed up with my own lol (Trinidadian). BTW Happy Independence Day INDIA! 60 yrs and going strong! (We're only 45 but we getting there lol)

Special thanks to those that reviewed, its funny that I got the most reviews when I threatened fanfic suicide lol.

MisfitGirl13 (Oh! I totally like Love is Overated, go Update! Lol) ,

LuckyTurtle (OMG ur profile is scary funny lol),

seastar1234 (thanks for the vote of confidence, btw ur job is not meaningless, u get paid so focus on the money lol),

l'etoile du tricherie (BTW Thursday's Child is awesome! Go Update, I love it… I'm biased cuz I'm a Thursday kid too lol) and

b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc. (I tried opening ur stories but my PC goin kaput, I'l leave u a review when I get there lol).

Also Kudos to iloveromys, Dorian, lovestoread and SouthernLoner

U ppl ROCK MY SOCKS! Take an initiative from these ppl and go review lol! Me likes!


	6. Cajun Charmer

Chapter 6 - Cajun Charmer

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since their little confession, but unfortunately for the horny Southerners, dates had been too few and far between.

Logan had stumble onto them during their first 'hot n, heavy' make out session and was non too please to find his surrogate daughter's tongue impossibly far down the Cajun's throat and said Gumbo's hand gripping her bare thighs. Was that shorts she was wearing?

A distinctive _'skint'_ was all that was needed for them to come up for air however he was non too please at the dazed look he received from Gumbo and the murderous glare from Rogue.

A couple DRs later and the couple was too exhausted to walk, much less resume their previous activities.

This continued for the following weeks, they had separate DR Sessions constantly with the only breaks being for recruitment or a mission. The sexual tension between the two was unbearable to say the least.

Remy had once surprised her with a candle light dinner on the roof when the house trained puppy was miraculously out on a mission, without him.

'_Nuttin like a belle Rogue, Paris' best wine and a night under d stars_,' thought Remy.

'_Now how in d world can Remy get le chienne out of the house or distracted enough to please mon Rougey again?' _came the ponderings of a desperate Cajun.

"Ah! Now if only mon can get the right person," and as if to answer his out loud prayer, Jamie passed him in the corridor, "Petite!" he called out, not wanting to waste a minuite.

* * *

"Rogue!" without turning around, she recognized the voice of her best friend Kitty. 

"What's up Kitty?"

"Like, I have, like, a message for you" was kitty's excited reply.

Knowing that her use of the word 'like' was due to the fact that she was either self-conscious or excited, the latter being the case as she bounced on spot… repeatedly, Rogue's interest was perked.

"Well what is it Kitty?"

"Oh! Right!" And with that she produced a white rose with a note attached.

'Go Take A Bath' was written in a familiar scrawl.

"What the hell!" as an enraged Rogue took off towards Remy's room, she didn't realize that she left behind a grinning Kitty.

Pounding on the door she ranted, "CAJUN! What the hell do you think-" but was abruptly cut off as the door swung open and she ungracefully fell into the arms of the man in question.

It took a couple minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and then for her brain to ajust to the fact that she was in darkness whilst it was still in the afternoon.

Remy however, wasted no time in shutting the door and shutting her up by clamping his mouth onto her neck, sucking and biting as he pressed her back into the door.

Satisfied that she was just barely coherent he whispered into her ear, "_Mon Coeur_, I have a treat _pour toi_."

Lifting her up by the seat of her pants and relishing the fact that her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms around his neck, he almost dropped her when she pressed herself to him, rising slightly.

He walked her into his bathroom where he had scores of lighted scented candles, soft music and an impressive display of bubble baths and the like.

"Ohh Rems!" she squeaked and began planting wet kisses all over his face.

He laughed as he let her down carefully, "Remy figured _mon _Rogue be needing a break from the stressful life of an X-_Femme_."

Deciding that he was such a thoughtful Casanova, she decided that she would try to repay him.

Without saying a word, she began undressing herself, in front of the Cajun. Being a gentleman, at the moment with quite difficulty, he cast his eyes downwards until two bare feet came into view.

"Don't like what you see?" asked Rogue in a small voice, self conscious and full of nervous energy.

"_Non, non cherie, mon Coeur est tres belle mais_," He sighed and looked directly into her eyes, "M' don't want to rush you Rogue, don't think Remy did this looking for sex."

Sighing Rogue admitted, "Ah'm not ready for such a big step as yet, but Sugah right now I want yah pretty little naked Cajun ass in that tub with me or so help meh gawd ah'll spontaneously combust!" Growling the latter half she looked into his velvet eyes fully and felt more naked than she had moments ago.

Smirk in place for the first time that evening, he replied, "Well if y' wanted to get me naked-" but he didn't finish his sentence as she turned her back to him and his one tract mind began cataloguing Rogue's bare assets for future reference.

Not bothering to wait on him, Rogue moaned pleasurably, with closed eyes, as she slid into a steamy bath. The bubbles glittered in the flickering light of a dozen scented candles that Remy knew she liked, if only because they reminded her of his eyes.

"Now I know the reason I go out with you," she joked, lying back against the gently curved, inclined end of the bathtub.

"Quoi?" he asked, slipping out of his shirt and hanging it on the end of a towel bar, then unfastening his belt. "It isn't because of my gladiator like body and roguish charm?"

"Mmm, more like Greek God like physique, not that I'd want yah head swelling on meh or anything. Lord knows it's big enough as it is already."

"Is it Chere?" Remy asked as he dropped his pants.

Allowing her eyebrows to shoot up, she regarded him with as cool a look as possible in such a position, "Quite possibly bigger than I thought."

Remy shed his underwear and climbed into the opposite end of the bathtub from her.

"So what's your real reason for doing this Swamp Rat?"

"Mainly m' jus wanted to get you naked in _mon_ tub, _ton invitacion_ to come in _avec_ you was jus' icing on mon gateaux."

"Right, ah believe you bayou boy." She drowsily drawled.

"No need to be cheeky now," he said, stretching one foot to pinch her bum with his toes.

She jumped slightly, sloshing water, and glared playfully at him from beneath a soaking white curtain of locks.

She hummed and closed her eyes as she conceded, "Yah really are wonderful to me Rems, yah know that?"

"M' knows Roguey, Remy don' know what y' did to deserve him" he replied with his sexy smirk in place.

"Dammit LeBeau, yah make it infuriating to try n' pay you a genuine comment!"

"M' sorry Cherie," Remy trailed his fingers along her calf, scratching behind her knees, all sincerity was lost though as a smug grin broke across his features, red on black eyes glowed in the dark bathroom.

Rogue poked out her tongue at him.

"How bout we settle this chere," Remy started, twisting to reach into an ice-filled bucket behind him, "with a glass of wine?"

The look of mock irritation on Rogue's face was replaced with an eager grin. "Ah love the way you Bayou men think!"

Remy was glad for the occupation of pouring wine, because it provided him a reason to duck his head and hide the mad grin on his face. It was ridiculous to grin about being in a tub with Rogue, alone… without any distractions save her legs intertwining with his as they lounged together… naked and wet.

Intimacy with Rogue, Remy was fast discovering, came in as many varieties as the cards in his coat. There was the kind he'd reveled in most nights since before he hit puberty, when they sat up late at night merely talking on the roof and there was this, relaxing together in a truly private place, _naked_.

How many other forms of intimacy would he discover by simply sharing in the trivia of every day life with Rogue? Remy felt _hereuse_ for the fact that Rogue gave him the opportunity of experiencing _this_ with her.

Handing her a glass of wine, he offered a toast, "To sharing tubs, with _belle_ naked femmes!"

"Remy!" mildly chastised Rogue as she fought to maintain coherence as he began rubbing his foot along the inside of her calf. Really! What in Sam Hill was she thinking? Sharing a tub with Remy?

Oh what the hell right? It's not like they've had any time for themselves lately. She set the glass on the edge of the tub, then, sinking lower into the bubbly bathwater, returned Remy's affectionate gesture and slipped her own foot along his calf.

It was tempting, with their gazes locked this way, feeling the slick warmth of her blushing skin against his, to take her.

Mind, body and soul would be his and some mind blowing sex would have been nice, not that he was missing the countless bimbos he had picked up over the year. The primal part of him was craving it but the fact that right now he was so intimate with Rogue, his Chere, and well sex was good but this intimacy ting was really banging, pun intended.

He raised his hands to push her damp hair back from her face, threading his fingers into it. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her firmly, then pulled back to look into her eyes -- the beautiful green eyes that made him dream of priceless Jades which alluded him, The Prince Of T'ieves, in the wee hours of the mornings. Maybe he was getting a bit obsessed.

Cheeks coloring slightly at the attention, Rogue raised her glass to her mouth and sipped, as though to cover for the fact that she was turning away from a thought she did not want to voice.

Despite her earlier admissions, she wanted him like nothing else. If he made a move she'd probably let him take her then and there. Lord knew she could have done with some mind blowing sex.

His hands slid down from her face, into the water.

'Oh!' was all she could think as his fingers trailed straight down her stomach to caress her core. Just simple touches and she was putty in his hand, how in the world was she going to survive going all the way with him?

Her fingers clutched the stem of her glass so tightly that Remy half-expected it to break, trying hard not to take pleasure in the fact that he could elicit such a reaction he decided to focus on something else. Like the fact that she was too far from him.

Remeding the situation, Remy sat up and wrapped one of his hands around her one of her calves. He took the wine glass from he, ignoring her cute pot, then gently pulled her across the slick bottom of the bathtub toward him. She grinned and settled herself so that her upper half was pressed against his torso whilst her legs wrapped themselves in its familiar position around his waist. Running his hands up her sides, to her breasts and gently kneading them he gazed at her and asked, "Trust me?"

Rogue shyly ducked her head before feeling his eyes seeking her out, replied, "Yeah."

Remy grinned and kissed her hand. He could feel her relax into their intimate position, and she almost girlishly brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles.

Laughing low, Remy wished he could come up with a witty retort to her uncharacteristic actions, but he found himself robbed of jokiness as he noticed pink nipples, shimmering with beads of water, peeking out from the suds clinging to her curves.

"Chere" said Remus huskily. Reaching out to curl his hands over her breasts, he teased the hardening nipples with his thumbs. He squeezed her curves gently and leant in to brush his lips across her moist, supple ones; he barely tasted her wine.

"Trust me Chere," he murmured against her mouth, "M' respect your wishes."

With more confidence than before Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, and Remy moaned in his throat as she pulled herself closer against him.

What bit of her was producing the more exhilarating sensations, he couldn't decide: her small, firm breasts pressing against his chest; her core on his rapidly hardening… hardness, legs squeezing lightly around him; her tongue coaxing his mouth open and teasing the inside of his lips. In the end he gave up trying to think in this incoherent way.

In fact, Remy so thoroughly gave himself over to sensation, relishing the way she clung to him after she'd pulled her mouth from his, tucking her head under his chin, that at least a full minute elapsed before he was able to register that she trembled against him because she was _shivering_, and not because of the sensations of his tongue in the hollow of the throat.

"Damn. The water's gone cold." She sighed miserably.

Gooseflesh pimpled up on Rogue's body as she slid herself off his lap and began rising out of the tub.

'Apparently that not the only thing gone cold.' Remy couldn't help but ponder.

"Hold on Chere, now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't have something for his femme to wear once out of the tub?"

Following her out, he quickly produced a large black towel and a fluffy red robe. Ignoring the resemblance to a hooker club, Rogue took them both and made quick use of both as she found herself lying naked between Remy's sheets.

Remy on the other hand had no problems walking round in the nude however as he took his time gathering his clothes, allowing Rogue some much appreciated view of cherished Cajun delicacies.

How was it that he had controlled himself during the bath? Lord knows she was still wet, and not water-wise.

Dropping her gaze she realized maybe he'd be uncomfortable going back into the bathroom now for a cold shower when she was still in the room.

Maybe there was a way she could help, without compromising either of them.

* * *

AN: Hey all, I'm NOT DEAD! I haven't updated in a while... oops. My PC down, I got into UNI YAY!!!! Bit hectic though. This weekend my gran-ma's sis died... we were close and it kinda hit harn. On Top of everything I had a mini writer's bock so I did what all great writers do on fanfiction, I wrote smutt... I'm not that good at it but what d hell right? Well this is part 1 part 2 shall be more smutty. My mind in d gutter apparently... shucks.

Thanks to all my reviewers! U ppl Rock my Socks!

mazdamiatta - Thanks!

l'etoile du tricherie - Thanks for the kind words, Thursday's Child Rocks! Go update

MisfitGirl13 thanks!

egolust92 Thanks!

SouthernLoner Hope its meets expectation!

Wanda W God! I love bikes too! I read a funny fic where Rogue took his bebe apart muwahahaa it was really funny

UltimateGammy91 - Thanks for reviewing... 4 times! Thanks really rocks! Take not ppl! She's a GOOD Reader lol

Keep reading and reviewing plz an tanx!

Kudos!

Delphine


	7. Insecurities

Chapter 7

Insecurities

Remy has always made the _femmes_ laugh and eventually cry quite easily, after all he is _the_ renowned pleaser of the _femmes_. They have always been attracted to this irresistible charmer _mais dieu! _ Remy has never seen a smile like _mon_ Rogue's.

Remy's usual charms do not work on her and secretly Remy be glad. Besides, it is the greatest treasures that hide under the most advanced security. Getting a smile out of the Rogue is like lifting the Mona Lisa out of _Le Louvre_.

Well Remy guess the saying is true: once a thief, always a thief. Remy respect her too much though to think of her as any sort of trophy. Remy thinks he got a little soft spot for his _Chere_, they two peas out of the same _gâché_ pod.

In the time that Remy has been at the Institute, he has noticed that out of all the _belle femmes_ that parade around, none of their smiles can hold a candle to his _Chere's_. Something about the way, her eyes crinkle and her lips slightly part, her head always tilting to the side subconsciously trying to hide the slight rouge gracing her cheeks. _Merde_, she has this Cajun in full poetic mode!

Mabbe its all the sexual tension she causes this Cajun? Since she kissed Remy the first time Remy haven't gone to bed with anyone, m' mean yea, Remy flirt still _sans un_ second thought, _mais_, seriously? _Non_.

Rougey still have some trust issues though, cause the last couple of days la fille been avoiding meh and Remy tries not to smother her mais dieu!

It took a lot of painful pleading (more like bribery) to get Jamie to ask Logan 'bout the bird and the Bees, so that we can have a little peace and quiet and now… nuttin.

Remy got no girl, Remy got no sheet (cause _Le Rogue_ took it when she literally flew out the window after our 'bath') and now Remy's hand is getting sore, if ya get _mon_ meaning.

Remy's not totally mad (damn, _le chat_ is getting to me) at _Cherie_, its just really confusing to this Cajun, because one minute she's this bold vixen and the next she's this insecure _petite_ and right now Remy is at a total loss as to how to get out of this sticky situation.

Unfortunately Rogue has been avoiding Remy since the incident yesterday, and Remy knows he only have a couple hours at least before Logan gets back from the bar to settle things with his _Chere_ or its shish kebab _à la_ Remy via Monsieur Logan for tonight's main course.

If he comes home to an upset Rogue well there is only one thing that will go through that little Arcadian tete of his; Rogue Sad: Cajun dun it. Ain't life _super_?

Dieu? Can you help this Cajun out here a little? Zut alors Remy thinks not even devine intervention can give Diable Blanc the help he needs here…

"Hello there Remy, are you ok? You look so glum." Came the sophisticated voice of the X-Men's latest recruit, Angel.

'Ha ha, funny, _mais__mercie__beacoup_ Remy knows better than to be ungrateful.'

"Bonsoir Monseur Ange, Remy feels a lot worse than he looks." Clearly, above asking for help, the Ragin' Cajun did not have women problems, Remy did the only thing a man with his reputation can do, he baited the Englishman.

"Well, out with it then, if nothing else it'll help to get it off your chest." Said Angel, sliding into a seat next to the brooding bayou boy, he braced his back against the kitchen counter to face Remy.

"Seulement Remy don't talk 'bout his girls, mais this is Rogue and Remy really doesn't want to screw up here so what ever he says here STAYS here."

"No worries Remy, British men aren't renowned for their gossiping nature."

"Yeah, don't mean their purple head, telekinetic girlfriends aren't either." Said the Cjun in a semi exasperated tone.

"If you didn't want my help in the first place you would have never baited me LeBeau, so stop stalling."

"Remy doesn't need help as such, Remy jus needs to understand the fille in question mon amie. Besides if Remy recalls Le Ange got man-handled by Betsy before he officially took her out." Grinned the Cajun, in his obvious display of masculine superiority.

"This from the man who screamed like a bloody wanker after his first kiss with our previously Resident Goth" Drawled the Englishman in obvious boredom, not accepting the bait for the Alpha Male status.

"You would have too if one minute there was solid ground beneath your feet and the next, 3 feet of air." Grumbled a disgruntled Remy as his attempts of regaining his normal selfconfidence via the seemingly docile Englishman backfired.

"Look_ homme_ Remy's just at his wit's end trying to figure out Rogue-"

Rudely interrupted by a snort, the British Billionaire corrected him immediately, "See that's where you've gone wrong, you don't ever try to understand them. It's one form of masochism I do not recommend."

Sighing frustratedly Remy confessed, "I don't know how to fix this. One minute she's bold and daring and then she's…" Shrugging to complete his sentence, he can't help but feel upset.

"Remy you are quite daft at times you know that?" Ignoring his companion's agast look he continued, "Isn't it obvious? Rogue is just nervous. I mean yeah since she gained control of her mutation, she flirts without a care and she shit talks for lack of a better term. I mean as far as gossiping girlfriends go, she haven't had any real relationships, so she may talk big but physically she is pretty inexperienced as such…"

"And now she's thrown her hat into the ring of the biggest Casanova this side of the Mississippi" Concluded the quickly catching on Cajun. Sighs.

"Oh for god sakes man will you stop with the melodrama!" Said an infuriated Angle. Taking some pity on his out of character friend who was currently sporting a lost puppy look he apologised, "Sorry Remy, it's just Englishmen aren't usually exposed to this amount of emotion. Maybe it's something in the tea."

This earned a good natured smile from Remy, so Angel decided to offer his advice, "The best way to fix this is to take her out. Have you two been on an official date yet?"

"Non, not really mais Remy thought she'd appreciate a little alone time together."

Reading between the lines Angle replied, "No Remy she probably thought you just wanted to get her in bed."

"An' Remy did, mais then…"

"Then the dense fog of lust cleared and she realised where exactly she was and what exactly she was implying so she did the only thing she could do, she ran."

"Flew is more like it." Mumbled Remy.

"Listen, Rogue is a girl with a certain reputation, she understands how precious the sense of touch is and wasting it on things like one-night stands is beneath her" Angel added but before Remy could protest he added, "What you must do is prove to her that you are sincere. Assure her its not just the physical aspect you are interested in and invite her out on a real date."

Chewing his bottom lip Remy's mind went into full swing planning his evening; getting Rogue to go out with him and returning before Logan.

"Thanks mon amie, m'gonna do what you said. Au Revoir" Said Remy as he hastily retreated out of the kitchen.

"Good luck Remy!" Shouted Angle as he smiled at his friend's receding figure.

One hour later he found Rogue in the foyer chatting with some of the X-femmes. With no way to run he strolled up to her.

"Hey there Chere, you busy?"

Uncharacteristically blushing she said, "Yeah kinda, the girls and me were now heading out."

"Oh." Said Remy, disappointment lacing his voice.

"But you can totally come with us if you want Remy!" Kitty said with a suspicious twinkle in her eye.

She was promptly jabbed in her ribs by a once again blushing Rogue.

"Ouch Rogue! Besides Remy, I'm sure Rogue will love it if you came." Rogue's attempt to jab again was futile as Kitty effortlessly phased every time Rogue tried.

Grabbing Rogue by the shoulders Remy headed to the car with her in tow, "Come on Chere m' sure we can find something nice to buy you in the mall." Grinning Remy added, "You can do with some new lace, the pink ones starting to get old."

Slapping him upside the head Rouge warned, "Stay out of my draws Swamp Rat!"

To which came his cocky reply, "It's not like you stay out of mine Cherie." Happy for the moment, that peace was restored between them for the time being as they continued to banter all the way to the mall.

A/N: Yes I am alive ppl…. Sooooo sorry for the lack of updates, my pc still down, another death in the family and my cousin drove into a truck. An uncle got beaten up and robbed and his daughter was threatened with a gun to her head and I jus saw Nostradamus prediction for 2012… yay. Uni sucks, I have exams comin up, my cousin organising a laptop for me (which'l mean more updates). I'm not sure if I should continue, only got 4 reviews on the last chapt, im a horrible writer rn't i? Sob. Im sorry if this chp wasn't all that im depressed n needed an outlet. Completely diff from the last chapt promise. Sorry blame my insecurities n UltimateGammy's advice (which I totally agreed with, too much smut n no substance makes for poor writing… well something like that). Feedback is encouraging… Review PLEASE. Thanks to those who rev last chapt, this 1 was for u pretty ppl.

Delphine


	8. My Tragic Love Life

Chapter 8

My Tragic Love Life

* * *

Sigh.

Narrows eyes.

Twists mouth.

Scrunches nose.

Sigh.

"Oh, will you come out of there already! You're like gonna make me come in and drag you out, aren't you? Well you may be stronger, Ms. Wonder Woman but I have a PMSing telekinetic out here ready to project to your _beau_, the identity of the _thief_ that went out with his precious baby in the middle of the night and brought it back on a low tank of gas. Girlfriend or not, I'm sure stalling in the middle of New York's traffic was not at all pleasant. SO get your Scrawny, Southern butt out here NOW!"

Sighs.

"But Kitty-"

"No Buts Rogue, get out here NOW!"

"Kitty you suck."

"Rogue I can sense Remy's presence; do you want him knowing about your late night rendezvous with his bike?"

"Jean… you double suck."

Sighs.

"ROGUE!!!"

"Fine! I'm coming out! Don't no one laugh or ah'll have Logan roast ya'll hides at the annual Bar-B-Que tomorrow!"

Out steps the Rogue in gasp a dress, albeit black and slinky, but a dress nonetheless.

"Awww!"

"An' no COOING either! Ya'll hormones done run amuck as is," was all the disgruntled Rogue could ground out as she casually admired herself in the full length mirror.

"Hmm. I do look kinda hot, don't I?" Smirked a increasingly confident Rogue, cocking her head to the side, allowing her elegantly dangling earrings to brush her partially bare shoulders. 'I wonder just how much I can make him squirm tonight?'

'Rogue!' Jean gently chided her, telepathically. The phoenix had help quell some of her insecurities when it came to relationships. Though, they both shared the private joke, Jean chose this opportune moment to ensure that she was ok with everything and, out loud, offered to keep a mental link up, should she feel flustered or need a quick way out.

"Naw Jean, its Remy, not some god-awful blind date! I'll kick his ass if he gets too frisky and I mean it's not like my first date _ever_. I've been on a couple before…" She allowed herself to remember some of her disastrous first dates after she began controlling her powers.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Wow, don't you look gorgeous tonight!" her date genuinely complimented her as she blushed on the front steps of the mansion. Dressed in a halter top and a pair of slinky pants under a long leather coat she observed her date who wore cream slacks, with a brown long sleeve, turtle neck sweater.

Grr... "Wadda yah mean by that, bub?" growled her over-protective paternal figure. Trust Logan to want to analyze a compliment.

Gulp. "Only that she's beautiful Sir" was the stuttered reply of her spineless date.

Calmly observing the tall, lanky young … man, for lack of a more demeaning word, Logan wondered what on earth could have attracted Rogue to this growl preppy wannabe (something about saying the word 'preppy' gave him the creeps, like it was not straight enough to be in his vocabulary).

Sniff. Sniff. Fear… Feral grin… Spineless, jelly fish… I smell sushi. Taking the Cuban out of his mouth for a moment, he regarded the irritating pest that made the mistake of asking out _his_ Stripes.

"I can smell the pheromonous stink radiating off of yah bub. It's the kind you can smell when pedophiles claim they're innocent when they're caught with their hand in the wrong place looking at kiddie porn."

Dramatic pause…

And then her date started crying.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Wuss…" Was all Rogue could hiss at the memory. He ran straight to his Beemer not bothering about making up a lame excuse, speeding out of the grounds like the scared bunny he felt like when he first saw the Wolverine.

"You're like remembering the Charlie Incident aren't you?" questioned the curious cat.

"His name was CHAD!" fumed Rogue, glaring at the thoroughly amused Kitty Kat.

"Like whatever! How the heck did he end up with a name like Chad? Chads are supposed to be cute and athletic. Charlie was a wuss"

Although she agreed with Kitty she decided to put Rogue out of her misery before she started to pummel Kitty and ruin he gorgeous dress.

"So what about Piotrs? How would define those?" Asked a seemingly innocent Jean, barely concealing her grin at the now blushing Kitty.

"Yeah Kit, are they the really strong and silent type?" Teased Rogue.

"Speaking of silent, you remember the horror show she brought home after Charlie to spite Logan?" Reminisced Kitty, in an obvious attempt to diverge to the topic which she knew they were dying to ask her about.

"Oh My God! You're taking about that _thing_ that didn't even twitch when Logan unsheathed his claws!" gasped Jean, eyes wide in recalling the incident which had Mutant Manor talking for weeks. Turning to Rogue she questioned, "Where on earth did you pick _it_ up? It wasn't a human and it definitely wasn't mutant!"

"Can it Red. His name was Damian, or as he preferred to be called Odin's Nemesis." Sighed a frustrated Rogue as she continued the trip down the not so far, memory lane.

* * *

FLASHBACK

'I'm a big girl and if Logan believes he can scare away my dated then maybe I should scare him first! See how he likes them apples! Ugh! I'm speaking like Sam again aren't I… Stupid psyches.'

Rogue's train of thought drifted off as she admired her date, decked off in a maroon leather jacket, black Iron Maiden Jersey, black leather pants with an assortment of spikes, chains and a pair of combat boots. His sliver hoop reflected some light straight into the Wolverine's eye as he raised his perfectly purple Mohawk head to offer a blank expression to her housemates.

Her eyes were concentrating on the spike though his lower lip however, and she was trying to gauge how problematic the piece of jewelry could be with respect to her plans for him after the concert.

He lasted the five minute interrogation by Wolverine, which only occurred because the guys in the house refused to mention that her date had arrived, when she eventually came down, he was in his natural posture; left foot sticking out, with his weight on his right, thumbs hooked at their respective pockets, shoulders slumped with his head cocked to the side and tilted backwards and his eyes glazed as if he really wasn't 'there'.

Projecting a mental victory to everyone within a 50 mile radius she grabbed the crook of his elbow and dragged him away from the Nuremburg Trials, as Magneto, well his psyche, affectionately termed it.

Logan was not impressed by him, although when there was the ominous _skint_ he did talk… if only to mention that the gothic name for Logan is Spydr's Mate. To which the reply was another ominous _skint_. The rebuttle was a lazily drawled, "You rather the gothic translation for Wolverine then? Severed Sementube"

Obviously at this point to save the poor demented teen, Professor chose this opportune moment to wheel in.

Damian, sorry _Odin's Nemesis, _thought it fit to offer his thanks to the man that saved_him_, in every sense of the word.

"Professor Xavier you say? Hmm that's actually Big Fat Poopydoo when translated. I don't think that really suits you though. Makes you wonder how genuine the caluation method is." Mused _Odin's Nemesis_ with a comically blank expression on his heavily made up face. The silver eyeliner was fetching mused Betsy's psyche, although all Emma's psyche could concentrate on was finding his other piercings.

How the hell could anyone say the words Big Fat Poopydoo with a straight face? Maybe he fell down a flight of stairs when he was a kid.

All in all the night was not a total waste as she did have a good time and learned exactly how to calculate her own name via gothic means. Her actual name translated into Mournful Maniac, which was alarmingly accurate.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"That was sooooo freaky!" Exclaimed Kitty as she relived the memory.

"Not really, Horrorpheliac." Said a grinning Rogue.

"What did you call me?"

"Horrorpheliac, it's your full name translated to goth. Jean has the funniest name though, Frontal Lobotomy."

They all burst out laughing and it took a few moments to catch their breath.

"Wait, just for the record, when I marry Scott, will it still be that bad?" Queried a wary Jean.

Thinking for a moment Rogue replied, "Honestly, it will change to Tempting Trauma. I'm not joking."

Peals of laughter erupted form the room once more as the three women struggled to contain themselves.

A knock was heard at the door, "Come in!" Shouted a still giggling Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, what are you still doing up here, don't you know Remy's been under interrogation for the last 10 minutes?" questioned the better half of the Maximoff twins. She strode across the room and dropped herself between the Red head and the Brunette.

"Let him squirm a bit, Babel's Outcast. What's the use if you got an overzealous cast of older brothers and a murderous domineering father figure with knives coming out of his knuckles if you don't use them?"

"Yeah Rogue, I can't count how many times you thought it profitable to introduce your dates to your brother. In his natural form! Nothing to be ashamed off my ass! You know how freaky it is when that elf grins at you in the night, with his yellow eyes glowing and his tail twitching!" Said Kitty, shuddering at the memory.

"Stop stalling Kittie Chaos, and get your behind in the foyer and save your Loki's Slave." Drawled the Scarlet Witch as she rolled her eyes at the budding romance, till this day she remained seemingly impervious to love as no one had yet to light her fire.

As Rogue stalked off toward her steamy Cajun, most likely in hot water with the rest of the male population at the Manor she groaned as she heard Kitty question Wanda.

"So, like Rogue in Goth, is like, Kittie Chaos? How queer!"

"No shit, valley girl. When I first heard you and her shared rooms when you were in high school, I thought for sure you were both…"

"What! Ew! Wanda that's like so gross!" Protested a flustered Kitty, the concept was always slightly uncomfortable for the jew.

"Anyway, why would you think that? I went out with Lance for Pete's Sake" Cringing at the pun of the saying, remembering one of her old exes.

"Who knows? Maybe you swung both ways?" Pressed a highly amused Wanda, who proceeded to waggle her eyebrows at the poor girl.

"Oh god that's so not funny Wanda!" Kitty stormed off to find herself her rugged Russian, to assure herself that Wanda's accusations were far from the truth.

"Now why did you tease Kitty like that!" Jean mildly scolded the younger of the two.

"Maybe now she'll drag the Russian in a broom closet and forge a new alliance." Wanda laughed at her pun on the name of another occupant in the manor.

"Ten Bucks says it'll be in the library" offered Jean, glancing sideways to the girl on the bed.

"Fifteen says Beast walks in on them."

"I wonder if anyone else wants in on this action."

"We can make some serious money here Red. May even pay for a Paris honeymoon."

"Make it Munich… Wanda I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Raising a sculpted eyebrow, "You're an odd one aren't you Red."

The two then proceeded out of Rogue's bedroom to find some idiots to win money off to pay for Jean's dream honeymoon… in Munich.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm ALIVE!!!!!!!! Muwahahaha! I'm sorry for the late update… I truly am but I got taken up with Uni Xams and helping around the house and my mother's depression… Feel Sorry for me yet? Puppy dog pouts I'm sorry! Sob.

CHRISTMAS IS COMING! YAY! Im on vacation so u'll get more updates. Hopefully… lol. I have gotten my laptop yet. I wanted to christen their first date with my new notebook. Ok in reality I jus wasn't up to writing their date, in the middle of xams my muse started glowing bright orange and sending out distress signals. Sadly now I cannot find it and im crushed. I have a plot bunny…. Its jus ignoring me right now.

Kudos to all my wunnerful reviewers! You ppl rock my socks! Oh and keep an eye on my puns.. I have hints about the characters' pasts and futures hidden there lol…

gambitfan85 : Thank you for the kind words, don't worry I've seen the light and shall retain what little dignity I have left and not beg for reviews ;-) I love getting feedback from you it helps me know I haven't made a mess of the fic lol. Ur words of wisdom means a lot.

MisfitGirl13 and ElizabethMarieBennett thank you for dropping a comment, it was duly appreciated!

UltimateGammy91 : I wondered what happens when u mix up reviews? Does d other person get two then? Or what if you first write them a good review and then say Whoops! Daz not urs. Im sorry, I find ur situation highly amusing lol. Ur idea sound great, but I wudnt have been able to do the date justice so I hope I didn't disappoint u guys! I want to put my best out for this first date I plan on calling it CH 9 : Murphy's Lay, Cajun Stylz! ( I have a queer obsession with the #9 also)

Wanda W: Always a pleasure hearing from you! I like that u like my characterization of Angel, hope u like my other characters introduced in this chappie. BTW u really know how to boost a girls confidence! Me likey! Lol. In all seriousness thank you and I hope u also keep writing

egolust92: Glad you liked it. This one was for u! lol.

Also shout outs toConverse-Fiend.Larabiehn.b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.star-blast. and stargazer824 who also have this story as a favorite.

OH! BTW the gothic translations, I found it (randomly), its an online translator; put in ur name, press enter and Bam! One dose of funny!

For anyone who missed it, the Gothic Translations:

Rogue: Kittie Chaos

Anna Marie : Mournful Maniac

Remy LeBeau: Loki's Slave

Katherine Pryde: Horrorpheliac

Jean Grey: Frontal Lobotomy

Jean Grey Summers: Tempting Trauma

Damian: Odin's Nemesis

Wolverine: Severed Sementube

Logan: Spydr's Mate

Professor Xavier: Big Fat Poopydoo

Wanda Maximoff: Babel's Outcast

And mine:

Delphine: Morbid Curiosity

I found it too funny not to include. If anyone wants the site, tell me in their review or sumtin.


	9. Murphy's Law Cajun Stylz

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (I keep forgetting to put these things up... damn)

Ah the long awaited link to the awesome gothic name translator site,

www. necroticobsession . com / gothname (without the spaces)

* * *

Chapter 9

Murphy's Law… Cajun Stylz!

It's taken six long, difficult months but finally, the Ragin' Cajun is taking his amour on an official date. The sense of pride at his accomplishment was slightly overwhelming and so he allowed himself to grin like a buffoon in the privacy of his room as he readied himself for the night of his life.

Bang, bang, bang!

Glancing at his watch, he wondered if Rogue finished early and was tired of waiting for him. Maybe she figured they could get in some... _quality time_ before the date. He grinned at the prospect of undressing his delectable southern belle and wondered if he could charm her in staying here for the night.

Sexy smirk in place, he opened the door and casually leaned on the doorway preparing himself to rake his eyes over his _belle femme, _hoping that his impending hard on will give her the idea that he could make their night more profitable by staying... in his room... alone.

Starting at her feet he noted bare feet (what big feet _Chére_ has), hairy calves (what big legs she has!), cargo shorts (wait, there isn't supposed to be a bulk there!)

"Ahem!" Ruby on onyx eyes snapped up to ruby quartz and instantly the Cajun felt queasy at realisation that he had in fact raked his eyes over the X-Men's valiant leader.

"_Quoi_?" he barely squawked out the question as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Some of us want to have a little talk with you before your _date_ with Rogue."

Puzzled look. "Okay _homme_ lead the way." Replied the unsuspecting Cajun.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

"Logan! Get Ya Claws Off Mah Man!"

"_Dieu Mercie__!"_ With that said Remy fell at her feet kissing the ground she walked on.

She knew exactly the kind of torment he had undergone, as she had drained one of her past dates dry when he became a little too frisky with his slimy hands, and when she saw what Logan promised him she decide that she'd slip to Logan what he had tried.

Grabbing his hand she glared at the boys; Logan, Scott, Kurt and even Jamie had took it upon themselves to check out her dates, to make sure they were trustworthy with their Rogue. Of course none of them were so they took it upon themselves to spy on her during her dates.

This time however she didn't want anyone spying on her date with Remy tonight so she managed to get some external help to occupy their minds. Convincing Remy earlier to lend her one of his credit cards, she took Jean and Amanda shopping in Victoria Secret, which took care of her two older 'brothers'. Jamie, her younger 'sibling' received a suspicious package, which upon opening it revealed a WII. Logan was a little harder to occupy, so she tracked down Sabertooth and gave him the mental urge to attack the mansion in 3... 2... 1...

Ding Dong

ROAR!

Grin... 'I'm so smart I shock myself!' thought the quite pleased Rogue.

Spinning around to face her confused Cajun, she contemplated how she was going to get this evening back where she wanted it to be.

Without a moment to process the action, her Swamp Rat smashed his succulent lips against her own mint flavoured lips. Gaining access without really asking, his tongued explored her mouth hungrily, like a parched man tasting his first drops of water.

Moaning at the sensations produced by his nimble fingers on her sensitively invincible skin she wondered where on earth he learned to do that thing with his tongue that he was doing to her at this moment and whether if that was the only part of her anatomy he could perform that on.

When his hand groped her ass and he tried to lift her upon himself, she was stirred back to reality. Mourning her loss of the blissful nothingness Remy just drove her too, she was sobered by her intentions for this evening and as such she pulled away from the Cajun.

Dazed eyes, swollen lips (currently forming an adorably cute pout) and panting from exertion, lust and maybe just to drive her horny he stared at her for a minute and then dove for her neck, giving her the chance to speak (if she was even capable of coherent thought) but allowing him to have some guilty pleasure with her in the meantime.

"Remy?" She practically moaned when his tongue dipped into the hollow of her neck.

"Mm?" Was all he could muster, enjoying her reaction as his teeth grazed a soft spot.

"Ah forgot..." Moaning as his hands did blissful things to her tender breasts, she was once again brought out of her trance when he began sliding the straps of her dress off her otherwise bear shoulder.

"Rems, we gotta get goin... Ah don't think we'll ever have a moment's peace between us on any other date so let's go." She untangled herself from him as he growled in frustration, pouted and puppy-dog eyed her to let him treat her like the goddess she really is.

Ignoring her Cajun man's pleads, she pulled him out of the room, briefly wondering if it was the stilettos that turned him into that ravenous creature she had just encountered. She decided that a trip to the mall with Kitty was vital.

* * *

_Dinner_

Rogue was pleased, she was in the hottest Jazz Club in Town, with the sexiest mutant ever to walk this earth and said mutant only had eyes for her tonight, ignoring all the _belle femmes_ drooling over him. Pleased wasn't the right word... ecstatic had a nicer ring to it.

This did not make what she had to say to him any easier though. In fact as the gravity of the situation began to sink in, her good mood slowly, but surely, soured.

Picking up on her rapidly diminishing mood he offered her, his hand to the dance floor, and thinking this was his way of copping a feel, she accepted, feeling that she owed him this much.

Much to her surprise however he did not once touch her inappropriately during the entire dance. Proving to be the gentleman he could be, he leaned down slightly so that he could whisper into her ear private, yet G Rated French phrases.

She was so overwhelmed at his thoughtfulness she felt even more guilty for what she was about to do to him.

"Remy?" she asked tentatively, hating herself for breaking this moment.

"Mm Cheri?" Was his huskily reply and all she wanted to do was melt right then and there, gooey mess be damned!

She had no problems letting her man moulder her back into form, slowly, firmly... shudders. _Stop with the wondering thoughts!_

"Let's go for a walk huh?" She softly asked, hopimg he wouldn't hear her.

"Sure Chere." He answered unaware of her intentions.

* * *

_A Walk To Remember_

"Remy, we need to talk."

No other phrase induced the kind of fear in a man as that statement. Of this Remy was sure, but he reviewed his options and decided to take the most effective stance; ignorance. He knew nothing.

"What's up Chere?"

"Well Remy its kinda hard to tell you this... These past few months have been amazing..."

'_I thought so too'_

"-but there's something I've failed to tell you before..."

'_Dieu she's married!'_

"And I'm afraid that you may think I've been leading you on..."

'_Worse! She's having Wolverine's bastard child!'_

"- But I swear I didn't mean to..."

'_Merde I'm a dead Cajun... Cajun fillet... Cajun Kebob, Cajun on a stick... '_

"- It's just sometimes we go at it..."

_Grin... day dreams_

"- And it's hard keepin' track of anything once your hands start roaming..."

'_Dieu! Gotta love'em curves!'_

"- And your tongue starts exploring..."

'_D'girl juss tastes like sex all the time'_

"- And the Oh God! You bite the right spot!"

'_M'know that p'tite, no girl your age should be able to makes noises like that otherwise'_

"- And that thing with the tongue and the thing..."

_shudders 'Merde! Is she trying to give me a hard on so my epithah can read _

_Here lies a Cajun scorned, _

_His last act, _

_A full fledge Hard On._

_None but women left to mourn, _

_The Ragin' Cajun was now gone._

_Prick not once was he called,_

_Never had he ever stalled."_

"Anyway what I'm tying to say Rems... Rems? ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING SWAMP RAT!"

"Quoi? Yes! Yes I am Roguey!"

"What did I say then?"

"... you didn't reach the part you wanted to reach yet."

"Grr. You're lucky I like that cute ass of yours."

"Dat all you see in Remy don't ya? M' a piece of meat to ya!"

"Remy? I'm pregnant."

"QUOI?!"

"See I've got ya attention now!"

'Rogue you nearly gave me a heart attack, we never even had sex before!"

"Actually Rems that what I wanted to talk to you about. Ah'm a Virgin."

"Well dat ain't no big secret to Remy, Chere, Remy kinda figured that on his own..."

"Thaz not jus' it Remy, I plan on staying a Virgin until my wedding night."

"..."

"Remy?"

"..."

"Dang! Ah knew he'd pass out."

THE END

* * *

And that my dear readers, concludes my first fic! Yay me! Wat u guys think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Sorry it short, I plan on a sequel, cuz i didn't like where this was going (ie no where) so I decided that this Rogue Chastity thing may be a good idea to play wit? Feedback helps! Oh don't say anything bout my spellin cuz i get me laptop n i didnt change my dictionary in word to UK (which is what we use here).

The Cajun on a stick reference was form Jeff Dunham on HBO comedy something, god i love him, he's funny! I love peanut!

Oh btw im comin out with my third instalment in my twisted holidayz relm, look out for My Sappy Valentine. Go r&r my holiday fics, I like them, so u may too lol...

So until we meet again for my Romance/Comedy _Chastity_ (? Any other ideas for a title?)... Adieu!

Kudos

Delphine


End file.
